


peace and quiet

by peachyteabuck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cockwarming, F/M, Fluff, Pegging, Sub!Bucky, cock riding, dirty talking, face riding, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyteabuck/pseuds/peachyteabuck
Summary: you really want to finish your new book, but bucky has other plans
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	peace and quiet

Bucky had always been good for you. He’d always been eager to please, ready to hear all of your rules and stipulations and ready to follow them to the letter; perfectly able to do whatever it is you want him to do without question or comment. It’s one of the things you love about him: his unwavering obedience imbedded deep in his commitment to make you happy. It’s why you so often woke him up by taking him into your mouth, why you loved buying things for him and spoiling him with orgasms and kisses and attention.

For some reason, though, he decided tonight was the night to get on your last fucking nerve. It was the test of wills you never thought you’d have to proctor, and one you were determined to win.

“I know you’re just being annoying because you want something,” you deadpan, still staring at the type words printed on crisp white paper. “What is it?”

“Please!” he immediately begins to beg at your feet, voice just high enough to grate on your patience. “Please, please, please, I’ve missed you so much and I was gone for so long and I know you hate masturbating when I could be the one fucking you.”

You roll your eyes once more, refusing to even look at him as he stands above you.

“C’mon, let me taste you,” he pleads, begging in the way he knows you like; in the way that makes your knees weak and heart race. “Please! Spread your legs for me, please. I want to touch you.“

Bucky then falls to his knees on the floor, your direction not necessary. It’s then, as he drops in front of you, that you hear the jingle of his name plate and you realize he put his collar on himself. He only does that if he’s really desperate.

If you could grit your teeth harder, you would. There was an unfortunate miscommunication with the fabric of the universe, making it so the day your favorite author dropped a highly anticipated sequel the one where Bucky returned from a week long mission. Really, you were excited to see him when he made an unexpected return a day earlier than expected, but all your friends would be talking about this as soon as they finished it, and you wanted a spoiler free experience.

(You may, also, be a little bitter that you had put Bucky first the last time an anticipated piece of media was released, and it led to you finding out your favorite character was killed from a Tweet. Maybe, just maybe, you want to be ahead of the curve this time.)

(But mostly the spoiler part.)

The problem with this is that Bucky is the nicest man alive, and adores you beyond words. He worships the ground you walk on and wants to spend every second of every day doing his best to show you that. Truly, you can’t imagine what life would be like if he didn’t cook for you, give you massages, make sure you slept enough and kept yourself healthy. He’s attended conferences with you, taken you on dates to galas and red carpet events, bought you everything you could ever want. He makes your bed just how you like it and warms your towels when you take a late night shower.

You love Bucky, you love him so much you regularly fall short of finding words able to describe your feelings with the precision necessitated by such intense emotion.

This doesn’t change, however, how much you want him to leave you the fuck alone. Literally twenty, maybe thirty minutes of silence. That’s all you need to finish this novel. But no, your incredibly needy, puppy-esque boyfriend needs every second of every minute of your time devoted to loving on him.

It’s sickening, really. Absolutely disgusting, to say the least.

But relationships are nothing if all about compromise, and you’re sure if you’re the one to propose a solution you’d get more of what you wanted rather than having to bend to your boyfriend’s will. You sigh, so close to snapping you feel like you’ll hear the crack of something breaking any minute. "Bucky, I will sit on your cock if it means you shut up.”

Knowing when to pull back, he agrees.

“Let’s get you out of those clothes and into my lap, sweetheart,” he says as he jumps up on the couch next to you without hesitation, shoving his sweatpants off his hips so hard you think he’ll tear the waistband. Somehow, they remain intact, though, even as you give him a pointed glare as make no move to disrobe, climbing onto his lap and adjusting your pajama shorts so that he can slide his hard cock between your legs, your back pressed against his chest. Determined to keep your composure you stifle a moan, but Bucky lets loose a satisfied little gasp that makes your heart jump.

But he’s not supposed to be enjoying this too much, so you don’t allow him the satisfaction of a reaction.

“You can do all the whining, moaning, whispering, and screaming, all of the shy and confident teasing, but nothing you can do will make me pay attention to you before I finish this chapter,” you tell him, tone as plain as you can manage while you turn a page. “So don’t even try it.”

A small coy smile emerges from Bucky, his eyes scrunched and brow furrowed as he attempts to keep his hips from bucking into you. “Wouldn’t even think of it, sweetheart.”

You raise one eyebrow. “What was that tone? Do you want to say that again?”

You tighten around him and his eyes follow suit, a small moan tumbling from his lips. You give him a short hm in reply and relax, allowing him to rest his own muscles and rest his head against the back of the couch. He allows himself to succumb to the feeling of you around him, adjusting to his size after days apart. If you had less self-control, you’re sure you’d be whimpering for more.

Fortunately for you, Bucky is the one without restraint. “I really missed the feeling of this pussy wrapped around me. Such a tight little cunt on such a beautiful woman…”

You shush him and turn back to your book, ignoring the way his words make butterflies flap their tiny little wings in your stomach. “Will you be quiet. I’m reading and I just got to the good part! Just shut up and be patient.”

Bucky hmms. “C’mon baby, just let me make you feel good?” he whines. “I promise I won’t bother you too much.”

You make a big show of ignoring him, instead putting all of your brain power into reading. It’s hard to focus on anything but Bucky, but somehow you manage to process the words in front of you.

The problem is you’re a fast reader, and while the book’s end is just as satisfying as you expected, it’s certainly not as satisfying as watching Bucky struggle to keep his composure. With the book finished, you now have to keep your end of the bargain and deal with him.

Oh, that a travesty.

The second you readjust to place your book on the coffee table in front of you Bucky awakens like a machine – bucking up into you as you scramble to brace yourself against the glass top of the piece of furniture in front of you.

“Oh, fuck,” your words are cut short with a deep moan. “Bucky!”

You can feel your boyfriend’s shit eating grin as he readjusts you, grabbing your hips and pulling you close once more. He’s animalistic when he’s in these moods, feasting on you like a starved man rescued from a deserted island. If there was anything holding him back before, it had faded away into something flimsy enough even the flap of a butterfly’s wing could break it (and, given the amount of the insects beating against your stomach lining, you’re not surprised there’s nothing there).

“If I could spend forever being inside you I would,” Bucky growls in your ear, his low voice sending another wave of shivers down your spine. “Relax and let me take control, sweetheart-“

He cuts himself off with a small laugh when he sees you raise an eyebrow at him in doubt.

“Even if it’s only for a little while. Close those pretty eyes and just feel me.”

You sigh just a little, flustered but happy to just let go.

Stress had always been one of those things you were told would be your downfall: you loved to be busy, to overload your schedule and be a leader and be in control. You were good at it, too: no one, certainly no woman, worked their way up in the tech industry ladder only to be hand picked by Tony Stark to lead his computer science department by being bad at what they did.

Still, therapists and doctors had always said if you didn’t find a good coping mechanism for the stress (both good and bad), you’d continue to stress vomit and lose your appetite and who knows what else. So when Bucky fell into your life (a very apt description, given you met when he crashed into you while you were both dashing to get into an elevator before it closed), it was a miracle.

Not only were suddenly very not single, but you were also considerably less tense. Bucky has spared no energy in making you happy or taking care of you, and that tenacity certainly extended into the bedroom.

“Fuck!” You come with a cry, nails digging into Bucky’s back as you throw your head back in euphoria. “Fuck that’s so good!”

Bucky smiles wide, watching you become lost to the waves of pleasure.

When he was first deprogrammed, and got into porn, he was…well…

Bucky was astounded by the state of pornography and other…illicit…images. On one hand, there was more everything than there was back in World War Two; more variety, higher quality, incredibly (and almost concerningly) easily accessible. It’s great. The porn revolution had come, and Bucky intended on doing jut the same thing any chance he could.

On the other hand, most of it (or, at least the most popular content) is bad. Sure, he could see every body hair on the stars’ bodies, but none of that mattered when even the hours long videos felt rushed. There’s no foreplay, and if it is there, it’s a rare incident and very poorly acted. The state of oral sex performed on women mirrors this on the most unfortunate state. All of it’s focused on male pleasure, the women chewed up and spit out as if they were the junk food of each male star’s sexual diet.

Some men might be fine with that, but Bucky has never (and would never be) just “some man.” If his partner (or, God willing, partners) weren’t satisfied, he would do everything in his power to meet any demand or desire or fantasy they had until they were.

But Bucky loved watching you writhe around under or on top of him, watch your hips jolt or thighs twitch or hands scramble to find purchase on whatever surface was nearest. Each moan, hitch of your breath, cry…it all is always sweet music to Bucky’s wanting ears.

In short, getting you off got him off, and you were perfectly happy to indulge in his desires.

Especially when it led to mind-blowing orgasms, like the one you’re currently attempting to recover from. It takes a second for you to come back to the surface, for the world to come back into focus.

But when it happens, it’s as if the sun has risen on a new day.

“Bedroom,” you turn to tell Bucky. “Now.”

Immediately he’s scrambling the distance to his desired location, this god-like man now reduced to a newborn fawn with rickets. You follow slowly, purposefully, knees still a little wobbly and heart still racing. Still, not matter how long it takes you to get there, when you arrive in the bedroom you find your boyfriend kneeling just inside the door – just how you like him.

“So cute,” you murmur, leaning a single hang out to stroke at the light stubble that had formed while he was away and unable to shave. “Go get into position onto the bed.”

Bucky gets onto the bed on all fours just as he fell to his knees earlier that day: with enthusiasm and an aura of slutiness that tugs at your heart strings and your pussy.

Truly, that man knows everything you want and exactly how to give it to you.

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” you muse as you reach into the bedside table, reaching into find the toys and lube that have become staples in your sex life. “Absolutely ridiculous.”

You can practically feel Bucky smile, even though he’s facing away from you. “What’s ridiculous, sweetheart? How much I love you? How much I adore you? How much I love how good you fuck me?”

Eyes are rolled (whose are rolled harder is up for debate) as you prep the strap, slipping on the leather harness with its gold hard wear and then fitting the matching matte black dildo into place. The routine doesn’t take long, but Bucky’s own cock still twitches against the blankets as he waits. It’s pathetic, and makes the wetness at your center grow and your thighs weak.

“You’re impatient, you know that right?” you muse, walking toward him slowly, purposefully. “Always ready to lay it on thick and give up everything just so I’ll touch you. “And when you’ve got those sweet little puppy eyes…You really know how to lay it on thick, don’t you?”

You can feel Bucky’s hesitant breaths as move closer, soon groping at him and admiring the muscles on his back and where his shoulder meets his flesh arm.

Bucky wiggles his ass under your hand, silently begging to be spanked. You struggle for a moment between giving into what he wants and denying him so you can watch his pretty face scrunch in desperation.

“You know, I’ve been very naughty,” he turns to bat his eyelashes up at you. “I think that means you need to punish me.”

“Does it count as a punishment if you want it?” you say, drawing a single finger down the ridges of his spine. “Does it count as punishment if it makes you this hard?”

He’s caught off guard, giving you the perfect in to place one hand on his shoulder and flip him over onto his back. Bucky’s surprised, but not as surprised as when you insert two lubed fingers into his tight ass.

“Oh fuck,” he moans, eyes flying shut as he throws his head back.

“I didn’t hear an answer to my question,” you tease.

Bucky gives one more attempt at replying, but the words still die on his tongue as you add another finger.

“You take me so easily,” you muse. “Such a whore for me and my dick.”

He’s voiceless, completely quiet except for whimpers as you move to wipe away pleasure tears. He leans into your touch, cheeks hot from the praise. You love him like this, pliant and beautiful under you; his own cock nearly as hard as the one attached to the intricate strap that wraps around your hips. He’s truly the most gorgeous human you’ve ever laid eyes on, and he only gets more effervescent as you slowly insert your toy into him.

“You’re my little fucktoy, aren’t you sweetheart?” your grin is nothing but sinister as you watch him writhe under you. “Just desperate to be fucked. And I haven’t even really started yet…”

He’s too far gone to watch you line your own cock up to his hole, but the pleasure that washes over his face is such a beautiful sight that you don’t really mind.

“F-fuck,” he cries out, already breathless despite you barely being inside him. “Fuck that feels so good.”

You smile, placing one hand on his chest for leverage. “Yeah? This what you wanted? You wanted me to fuck you like the little slut you are?”

His moans are unabashed as you begin thrusting in and out of him, the fake cock easily sliding in and out of him; his hands grip the sheets until his flesh hand’s knuckles are white, the metal one threatening to tear through the expensive silk sheets. At the side of his mouth drool has begun to slip from behind his lips, all control lost the second the toy made contact with his skin. Even though he does not speak he’s anything but quiet, babbling and rambling and crying out as you enter, withdraw, enter withdraw.

It reminds of the first time you ever did this, ever fucked Bucky. You’d done anal play on yourself and partners, but had never really pegged anyone; so when you found Bucky jerking off to light femdom porn six months into your relationship when he thought you were going to be in a meeting with the Research and Development department. You’d ducked out early, hoping to surprise your lover with an early return (since, at that point, he was practically living in your Stark Industry supplied apartment. Some might’ve thought it was quick, but you were just happy he felt safe around you).

And damn, surprise him you did. Somehow the blood in his ears from arousal had drowned out his super solider hearing, allowing you to watch him from the bedroom entrance as he moaned you name and covered his hand in his come. It, no joke, was the most beautiful thing you’d ever seen: his eyes half-shut with his lips begging for you as if he was praying during the end of the world.

In truth, he looked then just as he does now: wanton and only for you.

With that memory burned into the back of your eyelids you truly can’t help yourself from grabbing his leaking cock, using lube left over and his own precum to glide your hand up and down. He’s close already, sensitive from the cockwarming and riding and time away from you. Normally it’d be something you comment on, pushing him just a little farther towards the edge. Given the events of the day, though, you feel that’d be a little too cruel.

“Go ahead, baby,” you give him permission with the softest voice you can muster, like a trapper trying to lure an innocent wild creature into his snare. “Go ahead and come for me.”

And God, does Bucky do just that.

In a similar guttural manner as you had, he screams as his chiseled stomach is painted with white – his dick pulsing in your palm as he cries. You allow him to break contact first, settling onto the bed as he pants. Quickly you grab tissues from the bedside table, wiping him down before removing the strap, allowing it to fall to the floor. You ignore the thud as you collapse next to him.

A few beats of silence pass as adrenaline settles in both of your blood, looking for another release.

“You want me to return the favor?” Bucky huffs out eventually, catching his breath as you do the same next to him.

You can’t help but giggle, throwing yourself back as best you can given how exhausted you are. “Didn’t I just return the favor for something you did?”

Bucky shrugs, cloudiness in his eyes suddenly gone as his dilated pupils meet your own. “Isn’t that what love is? Returning the favor of devotion?”

You narrow your eyes for a moment, looking him up and down to assess his sincerity. Truly you don’t think he’d ever lie to you, and certainly he wouldn’t after fucking your brains out, and then having his brains fucked out as well. “You’re much too sappy after we fuck.”

His face doesn’t break at all as he replies. “And you love me because, not in spite of, that fact. Now, come sit on my face before this old man dies from the special heartache of rejection that comes from such a beautiful woman turning a man down.”

If you had any more sense, or maybe a quicker tongue, you would’ve found some excellent comeback, but before your neurons could make themselves across your frontal lobe Bucky’s sitting up, grabbing you by the hips, and lifting you onto his tongue.

“Jesus Buck-“ you hiss, near-painful sparks of pleasure skipping across your skin before settling in your lower abdomen. You’d felt feverish since you saw Bucky step into your shared apartment that morning – the typical rugged from a mission of that length but somehow even sexier than usual. Maybe it had been that you’d been complete no contact, a change from the burner Stark phone that enabled you both to send (at the very least) pictures back and forth. Being cut off cold turkey had left both of you struggling to get through Bucky’s time away, and had made reuniting all that more intense. That, combined with everything you both had done together in the last few hours, made the feeling of Bucky’s tongue moving between your pussy lips that much more intense.

If you were a poet, or a woman with an English degree, you might be able to find the words to describe how fucking good it felt to sit on Bucky’s face. You’d be able to compare his mouth to some designer drug, or the feeling of the first warm day after a devastating winter. Maybe you’d describe him as breathing after almost drowning, or seeing a single flower growing in the middle of a construction site. 

Not only that, but it was the feeling of being in the middle of the audience at a concert when the headliner comes on stage, or when the music swells during the climax of a movie. It’s every good thing you’ve ever experienced in your life condensed into each time he sucks on your clit or swipes his tongue over it.

Lord, you swear if you were any sort of artist you’d sell out stadiums and galleries and best seller lists just by showing the world how fucking good Bucky makes you feel.

Unfortunately you are just a woman, a woman who is deeply in love and currently getting her soul sucked out of her cunt. You are lacking sense and brain cells and the talent of speech, and you are chasing the high of your own peak.

You find your balance by tangling your fingers in Bucky’s long, beautiful hair, tangling tendrils around your fingers as Bucky’s hands place themselves on your ass to keep your back straight. You can feel him smirking as you cry out, his ego growing each time you shake.

“God, fuck,” you moan, barely coherent as you feel that coil in your stomach becoming tighter and hotter with each passing second. “Fuck, don’t stop, Bucky, fuck!”

You ride out your climax on his face, grinding in time with each wave of pleasure until you’re both too spent to continue. It’s then, once again, that you find yourself and Bucky side by side on the bed, panting and exhausted and ears ringing.

“Is it settled then?” you ask, voice hoarse.

“What’s settled?” Bucky replies. His voice is equally scratchy, muffled as he pulls you into his chest and presses his nose to your hairline.

You give a little shrug before settling into him, adjusting so that he’s wrapped around you like a cocoon. “Ya know…the favor.”

Your boyfriend just gives you a small, grumbly laugh. “I don’t think it’ll ever be settled, babe.”

A beat passes before you wiggle out of his strong grasp enough to meet his eyes. “Is that your promise that you’ll stay with me forever?”

Bucky smiles before pulling you back into his arms once more. “Of course, sweetheart. Of course it does.”


End file.
